Happy x Birthday x Leorio
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: In which a certain doctor to be get's a surprise phone call and visit. A small oneshot to celebrate Leorio's birthday.


A/N: It's Leorio's birthday. Plus the 15th anniversary of Hunter x Hunter. 30 minutes to type. Let's go.

Oh yeah, don't forget to read my other crap.

Happy x Birthday x Leorio

Medical studies could really get on one's nerves. It was nearing spring, and the remaining snow of February melted off the window panes outside despite having no sun in sight. Really, he should be out with a hot babe, letting the romance of change lead them along the path of true love! Not sitting in his boxers, reading about the nerve endings of someone's feet. Well, he _should_ since he was going to be a doctor, but still!

Leaning back, the man sighed and looked up to the ceiling where a nicely decorated fan stood still. The patterns on its blades reminded him of a certain blonde. Where was he anyway? Hopefully well. The same went for his other friends, Gon and Killua.

Well, he was sure they were all having great adventures in Greed Island.

Bzzt bzzt.

The vibration of his phone caught his attention and Leorio picked up, looking at the LCD screen.

It was Killua's number.

"Killua? Hey!" he answered.

"Yo, Reorio." The other teased.

"Le-o-ri-o! Jeez, always such a brat."

Killua laughed. "Yeah yeah, anyway-hey! Gon! S-"

"Leorio? It's me Gon! Hey, hey! How've you been?" another youthful voice said from the other end.

"Ah, Gon! I've been great. Studying and all. So, not to say I'm upset, but I'm surprised! Aren't you supposed to be playing Greed Island?"

"Yeah, but, Something came up, so we got Kurapika too. He's not here, but he should be on his way to Westeria City by now."

Westeria. That's where Leorio was.

"H-hold on, he's coming here?" Leorio said as he leaned forward, books all but forgotten.

"Mhhmm. Us too! Halen Park is close by right? We're meeting there in about a day, at noon, make sure you're there! Bye!"

"Wait a se-" the line went dead.

Completely confused, Leorio stared at his phone and considered dialing them back. Why where they coming there in the first place? And so sudden!

Even after dialing back, he received no answer, figures. Leorio wasn't unhappy in the slightest. He was ecstatic about seeing the three younger boys again, but at the same time; having them spring up on him was a bit unsettling.

"Ah well…" he sighed. Leorio would just have to wait until the time came.

* * *

It was warm out, warm enough to be comfortable in a light jacket. Some children ran around, laughing away and a doting mother tried calling after them. Halen Park wasn't that large, but it was big enough to have plenty of space for any activity.

"Leorio! Leorio!" a small voice called.

The young man whipped around and saw Gon running towards him, smiling as bright as the sun.

"Gon!" he called back, catching the boy in a warm hug. "Gon, you just left me hanging! What's this all about?"

Killua appeared from seemingly nowhere and held a finger to his lips.

"Se-cret. Just follow us."

"Killua! S-so, where's Kurapika?"

Warm hands covered his eyes from behind suddenly, causing the taller man to stumble. Though he laughed a second later.

"The only guy I know to have hands like a girl."

"Oh shut up! At least I'm not a big gorilla. Now walk."

Leorio snickered further but complied.

"Yes _ma'am_. Though if I fall or step in something I'm holding you responsible."

Kurapika rolled his eyes even though the other couldn't see him.

"Whatever. Just keep walking."

The four chatted idly, though there was clearly more excitement from Gon, as Leorio headed to his blind destination.

"Stop." Killua said.

Kurapika removed his hands and let the other blink to gather his surroundings. Looking down, he gasped.

"Happy birthday, Reorio." Killua teased gently.

"Yeah! Happy birthday!"

Kurapika made himself known as he stood next to the hyperactive brunette.

"Surprise."

Laid upon a park table was a round, dark blue cake with medical equipment designs. In white icing "Happy Birthday" had been written in fancy lettering. Though atop it was only a single candle. Other sweets, most likely from Killua, were beside it.

"G-guys…."

"We got one candle because this idiot…" Killua pinched Gon's cheek. "Didn't understand that you were supposed to get 1 for each year."

"B-but if he had 100 candles then his wish would come true faster!"

"So we just stuck with one. One wish."

Leorio was silent for a few moments before smiling warmly.

"Guys. Thanks."

Killua and Kurapika protested though didn't fight as Leorio gathered all of them in his arms. Gon on the other hand happily hugged back.

"Three second rule." Kurapika muttered.

"More like two!" Killua exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Gon said sweetly.

End.


End file.
